En Nuestro Silencio
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: ¿Cómo celebran los demonios en día de San Valentín?Simple.No lo hacen.Sin embargo, eso no significa que no se demuestren el gran amor que se tienen.Aunque sea en su más profundo silencio.Agon x Hiruma


Renuncia: Los Personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen,sino a sus respectivos autores.

Notas: Coño! Esto es por el día de San Valentin y que no habia podido subir por aca. Espero que les guste

**En Nuestro Silencio**

Era una mañana maravillosa en la universidad de Saikyodai. Los estudiantes habían llegado temprano ese día para comenzar a preparar sus discursos personales y sus regalos para entregar a esa persona especial con la que babearon todo el ciclo escolar.

Exactamente. Es San Valentín. Uno de los días más populares del mundo entero por su exagerada comercialización.

Sin embargo, había un par de personitas por ahí que no celebraban dicho festejo. De hecho, ni n siquiera fueron a la escuela para evitar oler aquel dulce empalagoso que todas las situaciones en conjunto le pegaban al aire. Ninguno de los dos quería morir de diabetes antes de tiempo, y menos aún, cuando eran muy sanos.

Se habían refugiado en el apartamento de uno de ellos, el cual se mantenía totalmente sucio, con basura de diverso tipo en el piso. El traje de futbol americano, el deporte que era su pasión y el motivo para que él y su novio se hayan unido, colgado en una esquina. Ambos se habían sentado frente a una pantalla de excelente resolución mirando una película de terror, específicamente, una que trataba sobre los asesinatos en una escuela durante aquel día de supuesta alegría.

Agon, el propietario, echa la cabeza hacia atrás despegando las rastas de su piel morena. Estaba aburrido a morir, el día le parecía muy absurdo. En el pasado, él sería de los primeros en recibir una montaña de obsequios del día del amor y la amistad, desde chocolatitos caseros hasta propuestas de sexo desenfrenado en los mejores hoteles, cosa que aceptaría sin dudar. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía una relación seria e importante con su actual amante, esas acciones le sabían asquerosas y patéticas. Miro a su lado, encontrando al motivo de todos sus deseos escribiendo como poseído en su laptop. Su cabello rubio y encrespado lucia decaído a causa del baño que recién tomo, con ligeras gotas resbalando por la piel y desapareciendo en su camisa oscura. Se quedó embobado con la imagen, sin darse cuenta, o tal vez sí.

Hiruma Yoichi, estaba muy molesto. Por culpa de Agon, no pudo terminar su tarea de literatura pues lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado esa semana impidiéndole salir de la cama siquiera. Maldito paranoico sexual. Ahora tenía que darse prisa pues esa era la materia que menos le agrada y porque debía planificar unas cuantas estrategias para el partido del mes entrante, aunque no es la gran cosa ya que es un juego amistoso. Un par de minutos más y concluyo su deber. Lanzo un bufido de fastidio guardando el documento con cuidado, lo que menos necesitaba era que se perdiera. De pronto, sintió los labios del moreno sobre su nuca, succionando la piel, lamiéndola, recorriendo toda la longitud y repartiendo ligeros besos, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Intento girarse para apartarlo, pero el de rastas envolvió su cintura para dejarlo quieto, acariciando su espalda por encima de la ropa. Después, lo jalo hasta su pecho para abrazarlo y enredar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos:

**-¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?-**cuestiono a la defensiva. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era una pésima estrategia para hacerle bajar la guardia y llevarlo a la cama para cogerlo hasta el amanecer, cosa que no era malo, pero ya estaba agotado. Ese día tenía que ir a la escuela pero le dolía tanto el culo que no pudo ni levantarse. Miro discretamente hacia la mesita que se ubica al lado del mueble para tomar su amada Beretta 42 en caso de que tuviera que dispararle para zafarse de esto pero se veía demasiado lejos:

**-¡Quédate quieto, imbécil!-**le grito incomodo:

**-¡Callate, maldito pervertido! Es tu culpa que piense mal de ti, bastardo-**

**-¡¿Ahhh?!-**exclamo indignado**-¡No estoy tratando de hacer nada, basura! ¡Solo quiero abrazarte! Ahora, quédate quieto**-Hiruma lo observo fijamente, intento analizar sus acciones y palabras. No encontró nada. Asique termino por hacerle caso y dejo su computadora portátil en el suelo con cuidado para evitar pisarla después. Se acomodó sobre su pecho y ambos terminaron acostados en el sillón. Mantuvieron un silencio que duro una media hora:

**-Te amo, Hiruma-**solto el moreno de la nada. El rubio soltó una carcajada, movió su mano izquierda, buscando la derecha del más alto, y las enlazo:

**-Yo también te amo, jodido pendejo-**respondió con una sonrisa suave. Al cabo de un rato, ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos.

**Fin.**


End file.
